This proposal represents a revised connpetitive renewal application for support of research training in cardiovascular science at the University of Minnesota. The ainn of this proposal is to provide rigorous research training in cardiovascular science to prepare candidates for a career in academic cardiology or cardiovascular investigation. A comprehensive curriculum has been developed, including formal course work, as well as an intensive laboratory experience, to provide a firm foundation in the concepts and methodology of cardiovascular research. The training program has been designed to provide a multidisciplinary research experience crossing traditional disciplines to emphasize application of unique research methodology to problems of clinical importance in cardiovascular science. The proposal has been revised in response to the previous critique to respond to specific questions raised by the reviewers and to update the proposal with additional institutional commitments that further enhance the training program. In addition to research training, special attention is paid to providing instruction in written and oral presentation of laboratory data, preparation of research grants, and development of mentoring skills. MD candidates who have begun their training in clinical cardiology or who elect to perform a 3-year period of research prior to beginning their clinical cardiology training, as well as postdoctoral PhD candidates will be accepted for a 2-3 year period of intensive research training. Training opportunities have been developed in four academic theme areas: (1) cardiac development and regeneration from stem cell populations; (2) molecular and integrative cardiovascular physiology; (3) cardiovascular applications of nuclear magnetic resonance, and (4) clinical and epidemiologic studies leading to a Master of Science degree in clinical research. These specific academic themes were chosen on the basis of four considerations; (1) they are areas of current research interest in which the potential for great strides in knowledge and understanding exist; (2) they are areas in which there is demand for trained investigators and academic physicians; (3) they are areas in which there is significant depth of research expertise and facilities with stable funding to provide a comprehensive training . program at the University of Minnesota, and (4) they are areas in which interdisciplinary relationships already exist, thus ensuring trainee involvement in a multidisciplinary collaborative research experience. The long- term goal of this program is to provide a continuing stream of physician scientists and basic investigators working in cardiovascular science who are trained to use state-of-the-art technology to explore important research topics and successfully compete for independent grant funding. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This grant is to provide funds for state of the art training of physicians and post doctoral students in cardiovascular research. The aim of the proposal is to supply a continuing stream of scientists working in areas relevant to heart disease.